


home for the holidays

by words_unravel



Series: twitter prompt fills [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis comes home for Christmas.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloiserummaging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloiserummaging/gifts).



> written for the prompt: _lilo, home for the holidays_
> 
> unbeta'd, so please ignore any mistakes and inaccuracies :PPP

* * *

The first indication that Louis is back in town is the loud shout of, “PAYNO!” followed by the body that lands on top of him. 

Liam grunts, fairly certain that Louis’ elbow has done permanent damage to his kidney. Those are dodgy as hell on a good day, so he groans out a disgruntled, “ _Tommo_ ,” before dumping Louis off him. Louis lets out a squeak — one that he’ll deny vehemently later — as he topples to the floor. He still manages to somehow smack Liam in the face as he goes though.

“Fuck, Lou,” he grumbles, rubbing a hand over his cheek. From the kitchen his mum hollers, “Language!” which makes Louis cackle. When Liam rolls onto his side, peering over the side of the sofa, he finds Louis grinning up at him. 

“Language, Payno.” He waggles a finger at Liam. 

Liam rolls his eyes and murmurs, “Fuck off.”

“ _Liam_.”

Louis loses it at Karen’s rebuke, arms wrapping around his middle as he laughs. With a huff, Liam flops on his back. Putting an arm over his eyes, he whines, “Mummmmm.”

“Don’t ‘Mum’ me, Liam James Payne.” Karen’s stood in the doorway to the kitchen, wooden spoon in hand, pointing it at Liam. “Jay and the girls, and Ernie of course,” she directs that bit toward Louis on the floor, before glancing back at Liam, “will be here in a bit and they’ll not be needing to hear that sort of language, young man.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

That earns him an approving nod before she tells Louis, her voice soft, “So good to have you home, dear.” 

Louis sits up at that, a sincere smile lighting up his face — god, Liam’s missed him something fierce — as he replies, “Always good to be back, Mrs. P. Looking forward to that bread pudding, no one makes it as good as you, you know.”

Karen blushes at that, waving away the compliment. “You and Liam catch up. I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen each other.” With that, she disappears back into the kitchen. 

Despite that it _has_ been ages since they’ve last seen each other, Liam finds himself unable to find something to say. So he keeps the arm over his face, hoping that Louis will break first. 

He does, of course. There’s never been an awkward silence Louis’ not been afraid to break, or to make worse sometimes. 

“Didn’t miss me at all then?” he asks. Liam can feel the cushions shift, knows that Louis’ set his elbows down on the sofa and is more than likely staring at Liam. 

He’s not sure he’s ready to say just how _much_ he’s missed Louis, to be honest, so instead he asks, “How’s uni?”

It earns him a pointed pause before Louis sighs loudly. “It’s fantastic,” he tells Liam. “No curfew, no one telling you to clean your room. Booze and parties every weekend.” Liam’s stomach is going leaden with every word that comes out of Louis’ mouth. “And my mates—”

“Mates?” Liam can’t help interrupting.

“Of course, mates,” Louis says. Liam knows he’s probably making a face at Liam, but he doesn’t remove his arm. Louis still talking but Liam’s zoned out, thinking about all the fun Louis’ had without him. It makes him want throw up. He tunes back in just as Louis is saying, “—and just last week, we got thrown out of the library—”

“That’s a lie.” Liam does lift his arm up at that, looking right at Louis. “You’re lying.”

Louis glares at him, indignant, but Liam’s sure he knows when Louis is lying to him. Plus—

“You’ve not set food in the library,” Liam adds. He shuffles upright, looking down at Louis. “You hate the library. You said that’s where all the hipsters hang out—”

Louis huffs, looking over Liam’s shoulder, avoiding his gaze. 

“You haven’t!” Liam exclaims with delight. Then he frowns, “Why would you lie about that? Seems a bit silly, yeah?”

He’s afraid Louis’ not going to answer, he’s quiet for so long. The only sound in the room is the radio, music drifting in from the kitchen. “Louis?”

“It’s dead boring,” Louis says, the words harsh and abrupt. He dips his chin down, frowning as he goes on. “Dead boring without you. No one tells me that my ideas are too dangerous. There’s no one to shove my arse in bed when I’m pissed. Classes suck.” 

Liam’s eyes are wide now as Louis picks at the loose threads of the sofa. The tops of Louis’ cheeks are red when he finally looks up at Liam. 

“I miss your stupid face,” he confesses, voice soft. 

“Your face is stupid,” Liam replies automatically and then immediately after, voice just as quiet, “I miss you, too.”

“Yeah?”

Liam nods. “Something fierce, you know. And I hate working at the factory. _Hate_ it.”

“Oh.” Louis looks well pleased at Liam’s confession. “You thought about that X-Factor thing any more? Know you’re aces at that singing thing.”

With a shrug, Liam replies, “Kind of a hopeless dream, don’t you think? It’d be hard.”

“When is Liam Payne afraid of a little hard work?” Louis scoffs. He climbs up on the sofa then, sprawling across Liam’s legs in a way that isn’t comfortable for either of them. They don’t move.

“Seriously though,” Louis says after a moment’s silence, “you should try.”

Liam contemplates it, being up on stage for the world to see, to hear him sing. It sounds _amazing_ , to be honest. But, he thinks, not without—

“You too. You have to come too.” Louis laughs at that. Liam crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m serious, Tommo! I won’t unless you come with.”

Louis looks like he’s about to protest again, but something on Liam’s face stops him. “Fine,” he sighs. “I suppose someone needs to make sure you don’t take yourself _too_ seriously. I guess I have to do everything in this relationship—”

Liam knows he’s blushing now, at Louis’ words. Thankfully, Louis’ not noticed, going on and on until Liam has to tackle him off the sofa to shut him up. He’ll worry about the funny feeling in his stomach later; for now, he’s happy to have Louis home.


End file.
